Remembranzas
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Neo Tokyo, año 2050. La tercera guerra mundial acabó con las esperanzas de un desesperado ahijado (Sasuke) y periodista, quien busca a un familiar, un reconocido general de guerra. Solo conserva su fotografía de pequeño. Al enterarse de la verdad, conocerá a un chico muy particular que rondaba la vida de su Padrino. Y su oscuro pasado tras una gran explosión... ObixDei. NaruxSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_Pero la guerra no siempre nos muestra sus mejores facetas. ¿Verdad?  
_ Sus labios; se movieron al compás de un ligero vaivén entre cejas ceñidas.  
Quizás no estaba del todo enterado. Pero la conversación, había dado un vuelco bastante tedioso y aparentemente, de la nada.  
Había demasiada gente en el lugar. La música, los olores, la muchedumbre habladora...lo típico de siempre.

—Sasuke...—le llamó una voz de singular prominencia—

—Sasuke: Ah...—parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar aquella presencia rubia por sobre los hombros del Capitán— Eres tu...Naruto...

—Naruto: ¿Te interrumpo? —murmuró algo tímido, alzando su copa de burbujeante Champagne—

—Sasuke: N-no...yo solo estaba...

Su presencia le había desorientado un poco...

—Capitán: Joven Uzumaki. —interrumpió el bigotón— Es un placer conocerle al fin. —exclamó con júbilo, estrechando su mano—

—Naruto: Capitán Tohoka. El placer es mío. —correspondió su gesto con amabilidad—

—Capitán: Le comentaba a su compañero, que la guerra no siempre se cuenta de la mejor manera.

—Naruto: —asintió repetidas veces— Y estoy en completo acuerdo con usted. Señor.

—Capitán: Aquí, el joven Uchiha me indicó que están haciendo una nueva columna para el periódico. ¿Qué le pareció la historia que le conté? —dicho esto, volteo la mirada al pelinegro—

Pero el ojinegro, yacía mas concentrado en el elegante atuendo del rubio, más que de la plática contraria.

—Capitán: ¿Joven Uchiha? —le observo con incomodidad—

—Naruto: Parece ser...que mi compañero ha bebido de mas. —bufó, golpeando la espalda del Uchiha— ¿No es así, Sasuke? —y le sonrió—

—Sasuke: Tch...—chasqueo la lengua, reverenciando al uniformado— Con permiso. Debo ir al baño...

—Capitan: O-oh...

—Naruto: Discúlpelo por favor, no hemos tenido una buena semana. -le reverencio en son de paz-

—Capitan: No te preocupes. No ha sido la semana de nadie —echó un ojo a los asistentes— Míranos...celebrando una victoria que no nos pertenece...

—Naruto: Es lo que quisiéramos creer...—desvió la mirada al lejano azabache— ¿Me disculpa?

—Capitan: Adelante, adelante —le dejo marchar—

La puerta del baño masculino, se cerró con fuerza tras el ojiazul, mientras que Uchiha Sasuke, hacia lo suyo en el urinario.  
Soltando un ligero suspiro, le acompaño a orinar a su lado.

—Naruto: No eres muy bueno para fingir...—comentó—

—Sasuke: Se supone que tu no ibas a venir. —El estaba concentrado en lo suyo—

—Naruto: Mhm...—alzó la vista algo pensativo— Es verdad. Pero...¿Qué crees? Cambie de opinión —y sonrió—

—Sasuke: No es gracioso.

—Naruto: Creo que le debes una disculpa al Capitán

—Sasuke: No me interesa

—Naruto: Sasuke...—Protestó—

—Sasuke: Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

—Naruto: No, no puedes...

—Sasuke: Si, si puedo.

—Naruto: ¿Sabes lo importante que es esta rueda de prensa para el periódico? —cerró los ojos ligeramente—

—Sasuke: Lo tengo presente. Por lo mismo...yo sacare su lead. (Historia)

—Naruto: No, se nota que no le has tomado el peso al asunto. Te distraes con facilidad con mi ropa. —se burló—

—Sasuke: Soy periodista, no diseñador de moda. No molestes —reclamó entre gruñidos—

—Naruto: Pues pareces más bien un flan —musitó, viendo reojo hacia su urinario— ¿Ya se te fue la hinchazón? —rió con morbosidad—

—Sasuke: ¡Gnh!...—Su rostro se ruborizo por completo, terminando lo suyo— ¡Vete al diablo!...—dicho esto, tiro la cadena y se encamino hacia el lava manos—

—Naruto: ¡O-oe...! —Le siguió—

Patio trasero:

—Naruto: Hace mucho frió aquí...—frotó sus manos, soltando un ligero vapor de sus labios—

—Sasuke: Debiste haberte quedado en casa. —extrajo desde su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos—

—Naruto: ¿Que te crees que soy? ¿Una dama de compañía o algo así? —le robó uno, llevándolo a su boca—

—Sasuke: Esas ya ni existen...—sacó el mechero y le prendió el cigarro—

—Naruto: Ah...—alzó la vista con desdén, observando los astros que ahí le acompañaban. Era una helada noche de invierno, pero con la compañía correcta, el frió no calaría sus huesos— ¿Has logrado sacar algo de información?

—Sasuke: Aun nada...—murmuró exhalando el humo de su boca— Ya he entrevistado a 30 personas y nadie sabe nada...

—Naruto: Te salió difícil el caso ¿Eh? Deberías entrevistar al capitán.

—Sasuke: Pues en eso estaba, hasta que llegaste tu para arruinarlo. —frunció el ceño con molestia, aspirando el papelillo del cigarro—

—Naruto: No jodas, ni si quiera le prestabas atención. —se defendió ante su acusación. Bah...de todas formas ya había captado su atención—

—Sasuke: Le perdieron el rastro...

—Naruto: ¿Mmh...? —se detuvo en seco para mirarle con más detenimiento. Su voz se había apagado por completo—

—Sasuke: Nadie lo ha visto...—desvió la mirada con abatimiento. No seria distinguible si lloraba o reía—

—Naruto: ¿En verdad crees que aun siga vivo...? —preguntó con angustia. No deseaba tocar mucho el tema, pero...—

—Sasuke: Es un Uchiha. Como yo. Dudo que haya muerto tan fácilmente.

—Naruto: Sasuke...estuvo atrincherado un mes bajo lluvia.

—Sasuke: ¿Y que con eso?. Muchos capitanes y soldados lo hicieron igual.

—Naruto: En un campo nuclear...

—Sasuke: Basta. No voy a discutir esto otra vez contigo. —protestó con frialdad. Cortando de raíz el tema—

—Naruto: —dejó caer el cigarro, pisando la colilla con fuerza— Bien...de todas formas, el jefe quiere esa columna para mañana. No llegues tarde a casa...—dicho esto, le dio una nalgada y regreso al interior— Vuelvo a la fiesta.

—Sasuke: ...hn...idiota...—se quejó. Aunque más bien, por el nerviosismo de que alguien les pudiese haber visto—.

Si...Uchiha Sasuke buscaba a alguien en particular. Alguien de su pasado. Más bien...de su infancia.  
Ciertamente que la familia Uchiha venía de una larga tradición de supervivientes. Pero luego de la tercera guerra mundial. Muchos de ellos habían sucumbido, como consecuencia de esta.  
Su abuelo, tíos, primos, padres...incluso su hermano. Fallecidos y enterrados en el patíbulo familiar del templo Nakano. Lugar de descanso de los ancestros sabidos.  
Aun así...  
Extirpó desde su chaqueta una pequeña fotografía corrugada, que en la parte superior izquierda , llevaba escrito con tinta roja: "Granja, verano del 2020."  
En la imagen, estaban él, con no más de 7 años, su hermano mayor Itachi, de 13 y una persona más en particular. Una persona...cuyo aspecto había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.  
No descansaría hasta encontrarle. No lo haría. No. Y fue así, que aquel sentimiento murió en su diestra. Ya que la foto, fue reciamente apretada contra su yugo.

Biblioteca nacional, Nippon Ginko. 3 de marzo del 2050. Salón de arte.

—Director: Me alegra tanto que el periódico imperial se preocupe por las tradiciones de nuestra nación. —exclamó, dando pasos ligeros por el pasillo principal—

—Naruto: A nosotros nos complace mucho auspiciar sus proyectos. Mi departamento se dedica especialmente a las restauraciones medievales. —le seguía detrás, con mucho entusiasmo—

—Director: Que bien. —una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los labios del robusto hombre— Nunca debemos olvidar de dónde venimos. Ya sabe...nuestras raíces.

—Naruto: Para nada. Somos una nación muy firme y unida a nuestras convicciones. Sobre todo nuestros antepasados. Lo bello de todo esto, es que pasa el tiempo y se mantiene igual —rió con regocijo—

—Director: Ah..."Lo que perdura en el tiempo"...—citó, deteniéndose de golpe—

—Naruto: ¿Disculpe? —ladeó la cabeza sin comprender mucho—

—Director: Pues, joven Uzumaki. Creo que tengo al hombre indicado para su columna. —dijo esto, abriendo la puerta de una vieja habitación— Quiero presentarle a nuestro asesor de arte. —apuntó—

Pero...el hombre había señalado una estatua de madera un tanto..."distorsionada".  
 _¿Era acaso posible que ese pedazo de estructura fuese...el asesor de arte?_ —gotita—

—Director...hoy no tengo tiempo para platicas —exclamó una voz un tanto cansada—

—Director: Lamento interrumpirte. Pero...ejem...—le murmuró algo bajito— Es del periódico Imperial.

Fue algo así como...cuando sale una Suricata de su madriguera. Desde la "base" de la estatua, emergió un chico de apariencia despreocupada, ojos consumidos y mechas rojas como el fuego.

—Director: Joven Uzumaki...este es Sasori. —les presentó— Sasori-kun...Naruto-kun ha venido a tomar tus notas del proyecto para auspiciarlos en el periódico.

—Sasori: —observó al rubio de pies a cabeza, casi como examinándole con ojo clínico— Los del periódico no saben nada respecto al arte. No me interesa. —se encogió de hombros—

 _Para tener semejante altura, era bastante engreído_ — _gotita_ — _Si a este enano podría pisarlo..._

—Naruto: Etto...—rascó su nuca con nerviosismo— Obviamente no sabemos mucho del arte. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Necesito tus notas para el diario. Si no fuese mucha molestia jeje...¿Compartirías con nosotros tus conocimientos? —mierda de crió este...—

El pelirrojo solo se limito a arquear una ceja y suspirar. Dejo caer un paño húmedo que mantenía firme entre sus dedos y se sentó sobre su escritorio. Sus pies le colgaban[?]

—Sasori: Esta bien...—se cruzó de brazos y piernas bastante decidido en sus palabras— Dime que es lo que quieres saber..."Novato"

—Naruto: Ghn...—un tic nervioso se formo en su ojo derecho. _Cálmate Naruto...cálmate..._ —

—Director: Bueno, yo los dejo para que conversen como amigos —asintió, cortando una sutil reverencia y se despacho de la oficina—

 _Sí, claro..."amigos". Puto gordo de mierd..._

—Sasori: ¿En verdad estas interesado en mi arte, rubiecito? —preguntó con ironía—

—Naruto: Y la verdad es que no. —se encogió de hombros— Solo hago mi trabajo. Mi jefe...ya sabes. —le respondió, acomodando la silla delante de él. Había caminado por horas y deseaba tomar asiento por unos minutos. Igual no tardaría mucho con el genio de este—

—Sasori: Me lo imagine. No tienes cara de ser amante de estas cosas.

—Naruto: ¿Y tu si?

—Sasori: Bueno...—tomó aquella taza humeante que permanecía en su escritorio y bebió un poco— Luego de ver las atrocidades de la guerra...solo te queda aferrarte a lo que realmente te hace sentirte vivo. Esto es lo mío.

—Naruto: ¿Estuviste en la guerra? —parpadeo con asombro. No parecía tener cara de conscripto—

—Sasori: Si...aunque mi maldito pelotón explotó en mil pedazos. —observó con cólera una fotografía que yacía en su pared— "Ese idiota..."

—Naruto: ¿Eh...?

—Sasori: No se que pretendía. Quedo cagado de la cabeza luego de las explosiones. —soltó un gruñido de impotencia—

—Naruto: Disculpa...no estoy entendiendo mucho. —gotita—

—Sasori: Nada, nada —negó repetidas veces— Estaba recordando en voz alta...este tema aun no me deja dormir.

—Naruto: Ah...al menos no terminaste en un internado de locos —bueno, ahora entendía un poco su comportamiento tan psicodélico—

Claro que no. La mayoría de los soldados de guerra habían acabado muertos de verdad o...muertos en vida. Encerrados en manicomios y así. El poder de la energía nuclear era inimaginable.

—Sasori: No. Afortunadamente no me toco así. El general Uchiha no lo hubiera permitido. El fue...muy bueno. —suspiró—

—Naruto: Claro. —asintió repetidas veces— Por suerte y no te to...—reacciono ante sus palabras con estupor. ¿Había escuchado bien?— Un momento...¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Sasori: ¿Que afortunadamente no me toco así?

—Naruto: N-no, no, no...antes. —se levantó de golpe— Lo que dijiste antes. ¿General qué...? ¿Dijiste Uchiha?

—Sasori: Ah. Uhm...¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con él? —ladeo la boca con inconsistencia—

—Naruto: ¿Conoces a un general Uchiha? ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? —le preguntó con ansiedad, estaba segurísimo que era la persona que Sasuke buscaba—

—Sasori: Claro. En el patíbulo 22 del salón B. —respondió con despreocupación—

—Naruto: ¿Que...? —Su corazón dio un golpe al oír sus palabras. ¿Cómo que en un patíbulo...?—

—Sasori: Como lo oyes...—murmuró con mucha tranquilidad, terminando de beber su café— El general Uchiha está enterrado en el patíbulo 22 de los héroes de guerra.

—Naruto: ...¿Esta...mu-muerto...? —musitó con estupefacción—

—Sasori: ¡Pff! ¡Más que muerto! ¡RE! ¡Muerto! —Dio un salto desde su posición, bajándose del escritorio— Explotó en mil pedazos el muy idiota. Lo único que quedo de él, fue su brazo derecho. Ah...tenía buenos músculos. —bufó como si hablase de un objeto—

-Naruto: ...—tragó algo de saliva con mucho nerviosismo. Esta noticia no le iba a agradar en nada a su pareja— No jodas...

Patíbulo 22 del Salón de héroes de guerra. Cementerio general del ejército imperial.  
Claro...tal y como había dicho el enano pelirrojo...  
Con mucha imponencia se alzaba una lapida, sobre un pedestal de mármol. Era de color negra, rectangular y con letras blancas talladas a mano. Se notaba la pulcridad y el prolijo de esta. De entre tantas otras lapidas...esta era la única que mantenía los inciensos prendidos. Ya que a su lado, yacía otra lapida un poco más pequeña, pero color blanca con letras negras. Solo citaba una frase un tanto post-modernista y un nombre de una sola línea. _Algún amigo, quizás...  
_ No era raro ver que enterraran a alguien junto a un ser querido o algún amigo.  
El rubio se conservó de pie por un par de minutos más, inclinando su mano sobre la piedra. El ojinegro había buscado respuestas de él, hacia años...y para terminar encontrándose con esto...nada bueno saldría de ello.  
Su rostro se había contagiado de profunda amargura, reflejando dureza en su mirada. El tampoco había prestado mucha atención al respecto. Lo mejor seria...contarle la verdad de una vez. Le ahorraría muchos más sufrimientos en vano.  
Dejo escapar un tedioso suspiro, acompañado de una reverencia sutil y sin mas preámbulos, se encamino de regreso a casa.  
Mientras conducía por la carretera, fue craneando en su mente una serie de formas casi inexplicables de como contarle la nueva. Por más que lo pensaba una y otra vez, ninguna daba consigo una posible solución de no sufrimiento. Todas terminaban en llanto. _Bueno...Sasuke era un chico muy sensible aunque se hiciera siempre el rudo o el fuerte. Quizás lo supere rápido...  
Nah, que mentira...se irá a la mierda. _

Y así paso. _  
_Aquella noche, las nubes lloraron por él. Cubriendo las calles de Neo Tokyo a mares.  
El azabache se había tomado su tiempo para asimilar la idea. No iba a apresurarse.  
Luego d noches en vela, por fin había tomado la decisión de ir hasta su tumba y guardarle luto como correspondía. Era tiempo de superarlo y dar vuelta a la pagina.  
Al entrar al recinto y al fin, comprobar que todo era cierto en la totalidad de la aseveración de su novio, solo se confinó a dejar la foto entre sus ropajes con recelo. Ese sería el ultimo recuerdo fiel que tendría de su familiar.  
Un frio céfiro invernal les removió los cabellos a ambos. Segundos antes de que el Uchiha hablara...

—Sasuke: Gracias...—musitó casi inaudible—

—Naruto: ¿Eh?

—Sasuke: Por las flores...—acarició los lirios con suavidad, murmurando casi con ahogo— Fue un lindo gesto...

—Naruto: ¿Flores? ...No, yo no...—rasco su cabeza, dudando de sí mismo— Yo no le traje flores jeje...

—Sasuke: ¿Cómo no? —le devolvió una mirada de disgusto. Ahora resulta que su chico sufre de amnesia.—

Las flores habían sido cambiadas hacia muy poco...quizás un día o dos. No más que eso. Aun mantenían el brillo de sus pistilos recién cortados

—Naruto: N-no...te digo que yo no fui. Creí que lo habías hecho tu —murmuró algo pasmado por la noticia—

—Sasuke: ¿En qué momento, idiota? Si me acabo de aparecer por aquí —le refutó con cólera—

—Naruto: ¡¿Y yo como voy a saberlo, eh?! ¡Ni que fuera tu detective para seguirte a todos lados! —chilló con molestia—

—Sasuke: Si tu no las trajiste...—se detuvo unos momentos para pensar—...y yo tampoco...—regreso la vista al ramo— ¿Entonces quien...?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Alguien más visitaba la tumba del Uchiha? Y si así fuese...¿Con que razón aparente...? Sasuke no recordaba que su familiar tuviese muchos amigos. Siempre le vio solo en su granja...  
Justo en aquel momento en el que se observaban como idiotas, completamente confundidos y perdidos por el "misterio" del ramo de flores...  
Un paso en falso, delató a la presencia intrusa que atentaba la ocasión.  
Ambos muchachos se voltearon a verle.  
Cabellera larga y rubia, ojos azules como el cielo, acompañados de una mirada atónita y congelada en el tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido. De no ser porque una gota de sudor bajo por su sien, no se hubieran percatado que era humano y no una estatua mas.  
Y en su mano...un ramo de flores. ¡Ah! ¡Y era idéntico al ramo que yacía en la tumba!

—Naruto: ¡Aaaahh! ¡TU! —le apuntó con tentativa de culpa—

 _Claro...si con tal "imputación" hecha por el Uzumaki, así cualquiera se espanta_ — _gotita_ —

Y dejando caer el ramo, se dio a la fuga, cual lince entre las tumbas.

—Naruto: ¡Espera! ¡No huyas! —le salió a su búsqueda—

Fue como una persecución de película, pero de esas en donde el que huye es paraplejico[?], porque no había conseguido llegar ni a la entrada del recinto, cuando el ojinegro se le lanzo encima, tirándole al suelo. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Sus brazos estaban aprisionados por su contrario.

—Naruto: Eso fue fácil...—exclamó algo atónito por la lentitud de su fallida huida—

—Sasuke: ¡¿Y tu quién demonios eres?! —vociferó con violencia—

El rubio no alegó. Por el contrario, continuo removiéndose para intentar escabullirse del suceso.

—Sasuke: ¡RESPONDEME! —aulló con impaciencia, aun mas alterado que antes. Como odiaba que no le respondieran a sus preguntas. Claro...como buen periodista—

—Naruto: Hey...Sasuke...—posiciono su diestra sobre el hombro de su chico, intentando calmarle. El se encargaría del asunto— Déjamelo a mi...—Y con una brillante sonrisa, se inclino para conocerle— Amiga...¿Podrías decirnos que hacías en la tumba del general Uchiha?

 _Y justo cuando creímos haberlo visto todo..._

—¿Amiga? —una palabra grave les contesto—...¡No soy una chica, maldito idiota! ¡Soy un chico! —refutó con impotencia, volviendo a removerse sin conseguir mucha movilidad—

—Naruto: ...—en shock— ¿Un-un chico...?

 _¡¿Es joda?! ¡Si parecía una chica con ese cabello! ...bu-bueno jeje...estas cosas a veces suelen pasa. Se había mostrado muy cabreado con la idea de haberle confundido...pero seguro estaba acostumbrado._

—Sasuke: Chico o chica, me importa un carajo. —le reprimió— Dime quien eres y que hacías en la tumba de mi padrino

—¿Padrino dices...? —preguntó con absorto—

—Sasuke: Si. Mi padrino...—acalló por unos segundos antes de volver a reincorporarse al interrogatorio— Uchiha...Obito.

Parecía ser que el chico estaba tan o igual de sorprendido que ellos dos, con la noticia. Sea lo que sea que le conllevara estar ahí en esos momentos, no era mera casualidad. Sus azules orbes estaban clavados en los del azabache, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.  
Soltó un suspiro un tanto agobiante y le regreso ahora la mirada con hostilidad. El sabía algo...algo de su padrino Obito.  
Le conocía...o le conoció en el pasado. Y no cualquier persona le deja flores a un fallecido...

—Sasuke: Responde...—volvió a repetir la pregunta, ahora más calmado. Seguía siendo su captor— ¿Quién eres?

El muchacho apretó los labios ligeramente antes de revelar dicha información...quizás temía por la quietud de su silencio o las palabras de su contrario. No iba a estar

—Mi nombre es Deidara...—balbuceó algo nervioso— Uchiha Deidara.

-Sasuke: ¿Uchiha...Deidara...? —comentó así mismo con asombro. Ni él se la creía—

Todos los Uchihas habían muerto. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Un Uchiha mas? ¿Y cómo es que no le conocía? Hubiera sabido de su existencia de ser así...

—Sasuke: No mientas. Eso no tiene sentido. Yo soy un Uchiha. ¡No te conozco!

—Naruto: ¿Eras familiar del general Obito o algo así? —ladeo la cabeza—

—Deidara: Yo...—tragó un poco de saliva antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada. Un tenue sonrojo se había dibujado en sus mejillas...delatándose a destajo— "Algo así..."

—Sasuke: ¡Ya basta y dime de una puta vez quien coño eres! —le azotó contra el suelo—

—Deidara: ¡Argh! -se quejó, cerrando un ojo ante el golpe- ¡Mocoso!...

—Sasuke: ¡No voy a permitir que una rata como tú! —alzó su puño derecho con ira. Tenía las intenciones de planteárselo en la mejilla— ¡Utilice mi apellido así como así!

—Naruto: ¡Sasuke ya basta! —Dio un paso hacia adelante—

—Deidara: ¡SOY SU ESPOSO!...—Gritó en defensa al golpe que se le venía encima. Ya...ya lo había soltado.—

—Sasuke: ...

—Naruto: ...

—Deidara: Obito...—abrió su ojo con retraimiento— Era mi marido...

* * *

Jejejeje...en el proximo capitulo, veremos a Deidara cagando~ nah mentira xD ;'3


	2. Chapter 2

**15 de octubre del 2040. Cuartel general de Iwojima, 3:45PM.**  
El resonar de unas botas color negras, interrumpieron la reunión que allí se llevaba a cabo.

—Yamato: Coronel...¿Me ha mandado a llamar? —su cuerpo se tensó.

—Kakashi: Ah...si. —le respondió sin ánimos. Estaba ocupado observando unos mapas en la pantalla principal— Capitán Yamato...¿Cuáles son las cifras para el día de hoy?

—Yamato: 134 bajas en las líneas norte de Saporo. 567 en el sur de Okinawa y 234 en Sanada.

—Kakashi: Tch... —llevo su diestra a su mentón, gesticulando una mueca de impotencia— eso es demasiado para ser solo el segundo día.

—Yamato: Necesitamos reclutas nuevos...señor. —le comentó con algo de temor— El Sur de Nagasaki esta desolado.

—Kakashi: No me queda de otra... —Murmuró, como si pensara en voz alta.

—Yamato: ¿Coronel?

—Kakashi: Tu... —diviso a un joven radio operador— Quiero que emitas un holograma al regimiento de Fujima. Necesito hablar con alguien. Y prepara mi auto, partimos al atardecer.

Llueve, en la selva de Fujima. Un establecimiento militar de alta tecnología, rodeada de tensión eléctrica de última generación.  
Aquí se entrenaban a la mayoría de los soldados jóvenes o novatos que habían sido ingresados por "obligación" a la nomina.  
¿Voluntarios? Ni que estuvieran locos...  
¿El responsable? El general y almirante del batallón 626, Uchiha Obito. Quien a su vez, asumía el cargo en remplazo a Uchiha Madara. El director de la escuela de entrenamiento y principal proveedor de armamentos bionucleares y químicos del imperio.  
Aquel día, Obito se ejercitaba a torso desnudo, bajo la lluvia. Acostumbraba a dárselas de peleón y buscapleitos. Desde pequeño su comportamiento se había marcado por duros entrenamientos rigurosos. Había aprobado su examen militar después de 4 intentos fallidos. No era de los mejores de la clase, a diferencia de su compañero Hatake Kakashi, quien si era un sabelotodo. Sin embargo...con un poco de suerte y mucho esfuerzo...había logrado llegar al cargo que estaba. Sin la ayuda de nadie.  
Desde que ingresó como interno en la escuela, pasaba sus días encerrado entrenando para "el gran día". No había probado ni un poco el polvo o el acero de la guerra.  
Así que podríamos decir...que era un inexperto en el campo de batalla. Solo los simuladores o libros, videos, audios, etc. Le servirían de experiencia para cuando tuviese que dirigir un pelotón el mismo. Hoy...era el día.

—Kakashi: Tan sucio como siempre. Obito... —exclamó, notando como su anémica piel, manchada de barro.

—Obito: Y tu como siempre, tan aguafiestas. —le respondió jadeante al verle en la entrada.

—Kakashi: ¿Esa es la forma correcta de recibir a un viejo amigo? —bromeo, estirando los brazos.

—Obito: ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué tonto! —caminó hasta el, limpiándose el rostro con una toalla húmeda. De todas formas llovía a mares— Casi lo olvido ... —y regalándole una amistosa sonrisa, golpeo su estomago— Ahora sí. Kakashi... —rió, entrando al recinto—

—Kakashi: ¡Puagh!...Kuh... —se tomo el vientre con molestia— T-tu no cambias...eh...

Comedor principal:

—Kakashi: Si sigues comiendo así... —le comentó, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano derecha— vas a explotar muy pronto...

—Obito: ¿Eh? —protestó con la boca llena— Tu encárgate de los sudokus, a mi me dejas el trabajo físico. —y tragó lo que tenía en los labios.

—Kakashi: Déjale algo al mundo —se bufó.

—Obito: No me jodas —le lanzó un pan— Sabes que amo el Bento.

Por unos segundos de silencio...callaron. Luego se echaron a reír. A pesar de ser "enemigos" en los estudios...mantenían una fuerte conexión de amistad entre ambos. Fue por eso mismo...que los ojos del peliplomo se apocaron...cuando regreso en sí. Su contrario había recibido el mensaje.

—Obito: Supongo que... —dejo a un lado su plato, para observarle mejor— No has venido solo a ver a un viejo amigo...

—Kakashi: ...

—Obito: Tu silencio me conmueve —rió.

¿Qué podía hacer? Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas, venir solo a verle como signo de su amistad. Pero la verdadera razón de su visita...era otra. Una mucho más cruda.  
Enviaría a su mejor amigo al campo de batalla. Al frente...y eso, hasta el más retrasado de la compañía sabía lo que significaría...  
Una posible...

—Kakashi: Hoy es el día... —su voz se apagó.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron de un color azabache, casi parecidos al petróleo, pero con singular brillo.

—Obito: Ah. Lo sé. Hoy es el día... —se levantó de su silla y observó hacia la ventana. Llovía...y a él, le gustaba mucho la lluvia. De cierta forma...le traía paz a su alma. — Lo supe desde que te vi entrar por esa puerta. —comentó muy normal.

—Kakashi: Obito... —se levantó de golpe, clavándole una mirada con indecisión— S-si no quieres ir...tu solo...

—Obito: ¿En verdad piensas así de mi? —su mirada, fue escondida entre las sombras de su bramada voz.

—Kakashi: ...¿Eh...? —no había comprendido el mensaje.

—Obito: Soy un Uchiha. Kakashi...no me insultes de esa forma. —sonrío de medio labio para sí mismo. Estaba orgulloso de llevar su apellido.

—Kakashi: No se trata de ser un Uchiha o un "Matsumoto" (Por nombrar un nombre X) Se trata de ti.

—Obito: Se trata de mi país. Y de mi honor.

—Kakashi: El país seguirá igual, Obito. Con o sin ti... —bajó la mirada con hipocondría. Su rostro se robusteció— Soy yo...quien no será lo mismo. Tu familia...y tus amigos...

¿Que era esto? ¿Kakashi realmente temía por su muerte...? ¿O es solo que...?

—Obito: Debo ir...

—Kakashi: Pero no quieres... —se paro justo, detrás de él. Solo centímetros les separaban.

—Obito: En eso te equivocas... —se volteó, tomándole de sus hombros con nostalgia— Debo y quiero. Ir... —refutó. ¿Si no soy yo...quien más?

—Kakashi: Enviare a Yamato en tu remplazo. Su pelotón es joven, pero él tiene experiencia en el campo de batalla. Tu no.

—Obito: ¿Quieres que gente inocente muera por mi? —En realidad lo había tirado como burla.

—Kakashi: Si. —contestó de golpe.

—Obito: ...

La respuesta de su contrario le había robado el aliento por unos segundos, mas...no perdió la conexión de su mirada. No iba a culparle de nada. No era quien para hacerlo. Su amigo...solo temía por su vida. Y era normal...  
Sin embargo...

—Obito: —le dio un par de palmadas en su espalda— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Jaja! ¡¿Por qué esa cara larga?! ¡Vamos a celebrar! —Soltó una carcajada con júbilo.

El coronel le observo con estupor. _¿Qué le ocurre...? ¿Acaso está loco...? Esto no era un juego de niños. ¡La guerra no es un juego!  
_ Y le vio salir entre risas.  
Kakashi debía entregar su nomina antes de las 10 de la noche. La situación era critica en el lado sur del país. Recobro pensamientos de angustia al ver su "fingido" entusiasmo. _Algo no andaba bien...el...siente algo..._

 **Enfermería, 6:32PM:**

—Rin: ¿Otra vez jugando con las navajas? —le apretó la herida.

—Obito: ¡itte! -se quejó- Hey...un poco de amabilidad no estaría mal —bromeó.

—Rin: Es la quinta vez en un mes. —le reclamó con angustia. La misma herida...siempre abriéndose y en el mismo lugar.

Sabía que Obito era un chico bastante torpe...pero no a tal punto...después de todo, tenía muy buena vista.

—Obito: Esta vez me confié. Luego recordé que te tengo a ti y pues...nada~ —se encogió de hombros como si fuese de lo más normal cortarse el brazo

—Rin: Soy enfermera, no tu madre. —Reclamó, terminando de vendar su adolorida extremidad.

—Obito: Lo ultimo no suena nada de mal... —musitó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—Rin: ¿La echas de menos justo ahora? Vaya niño~ —bromeó.

—Obito: Nunca conocí a mi madre...así que no podría responderte eso. —se mofó.

Pero su pequeña "broma" no había caído del todo gusto a la moza. Curtiendo su mirada en cosa de segundos.

—Rin: Estoy comenzando a sospechar —murmuró con ironía mientras retiraba los paños húmedos del mesón—...que te cortas a propósito para solo venir a verme.

—Obito: —Carcajeó— ¿Tan obvio soy?

—Rin: ... —y calló

No. No era obvio. Más bien...era algo inevitable. Rin Nohara le conocía desde que concurrían juntos a la academia militar. Ella por su parte, tomando los conocimientos de enfermera, había participado en una serie de campañas anteriores. Era una chica muy hábil y de consolidados discernimientos médicos. Sin embargo...la "amistad" que mantenía con el Uchiha no le robaba espacio para dudar de sus sentimientos. Claramente...la única forma de verle y estar a solas, era yendo a su consulta. Ella lo sabía.  
Una excusa bastante infantil por lo demás, pero que en efecto, los concebía como cómplices de un delito amoroso no declarado.  
No habían cartas, ni canciones, ni citas. Solo...miradas furtivas de un salón a otro y de vez en cuando una "taza" de café en el comedor.  
Habían pasado mucho más tiempo del que imaginaban...y seria este, el día. En que al fin, completarían el complejo ritual de conquista. Obito murmuró...con desazón:

—Obito: Me voy...

—Rin: ¿Eh? —divagó de su declaración.

—Obito: He sido llamado al frente. —Guardo un silencio sepulcral antes de musitar con sumo cuidado. Lo que contaría a continuación seria el clímax de su relación— Me voy al sur de Nagasaki...

Ella no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Ni nada que, más saber respecto al tema.  
Mas claro que el agua. Un infame "Me voy", le comprimió el pecho con perplejidad.  
Sus delicadas manos se deslizaron por el brazo del ojinegro, acabando ligeramente recogidas en su falda.  
Ya no le vería mas...y esto, era claramente una despedida. O al menos así, lo habían cohechado los ojos de Nohara. No pudo ocultar el tenue color carmesí que habían tomado las escleróticas de sus ojos.  
 _Luché contra mi agitado corazón. Quería decírselo...¿Pero como podría? No somos nada.  
Solo somos dos desconocidos en medio de una guerra mundial. Obito..."No te vayas...quédate conmigo"  
_No. Era...demasiado pedir.

—Rin: Comprendo... —parpadeó con lentitud, regalándole una sonrisa— Por favor...cuídate mucho. ¿Sí?

—Obito: Rin... —En su rostro, una fría mirada de padecimiento se forjo con infamia. Había sido consternado por la "vanal" respuesta ajena.

 _En mi vida había visto una sonrisa tan fingida. Ah..._ — _suspira_ — _Ella era así. Una chica de pocas palabras y yo...un maldito desastre en temas amorosos. Si tan solo me hubiese pedido que me quedara...lo hubiera hecho.  
Pero...no todo siempre pasa como debería. O...se quiere.  
_Ella no lo hizo...  
Y fue así, como Rin Nohara, se desvaneció en su corazón.

* * *

Si bien, la lluvia había cesado durante la noche. El olor a rocío tropical se levantaba desde la tierra húmeda y las hojas que adornaban el recinto. Ya era un nuevo día y el sol, acompañaba las copas de los arboles.  
Las firmes pisadas de las botas Uchihas, irrumpieron al pelotón que ahí, le aguardaba con mucha disciplina.  
Su traje, completamente impecable color blanco con plomo y ceñidas medallas le marcaban con imponente respeto hacia sus cadetes.  
Ninguno de ellos...con un rostro aparentemente preparado para el combate. Si apenas tenían 17 años algunos. De hecho...el mayor de ellos solo tenía 20.  
 _Son solo niños..._  
La nomina habia sido entregada en las manos del pelinegro. Pero el nombre de la dirección...

—Obito: ¿Que demonios significa esto...?

* * *

—Obito: ¿Que demonios significa esto? —La dejó caer en el escritorio con indiferencia.

—Madara: ¿Mhm? —gruñio desde su silla. El director era bastante importante como para levantarse de ella.

—Obito: Esto. No te hagas. —refutó con impotencia— Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

—Madara: ¿Que pasa? ¿No te agrada tu nuevo pelotón? —Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa de ironía en su rostro.

—Obito: —frunció el ceño— **No quieras verme la cara de idiota** —carga la voz.

—Madara: A ver...—arqueo una ceja— Si quisiera vértela...no haría falta tanto escándalo. —se mofó.

—Obito: ¡No me jodas! —Soltó un rugido rabioso, dando un enérgico puñetazo a la mesa— ¡Se supone que iría al sur de Nagasaki! ¡¿Por que en la dirección esta escrito: Sendai?! —No comprendía nada.

A pesar de que le había echado una hojeada al papel, por que...el mismo lo había redactado. El Uchiha mayor, se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus manos. No se mostraba demasiado interesado en el disgusto de su familiar. Por el contrario...simplemente le valía madres.

Madara era así, no era una sorpresa verle comportarse de semejante manera. Frió y hostil...

—Obito: Aquí hay un error...

—Madara: No hay ningún error. Obito. —Hasta que logró hacer que se levantara de su silla y se encaminara hacia el— La nomina esta clara. Hoy a las 3 de la tarde partes a Sendai.

—Obito: No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de Nagasaki?

—Madara: No me interesa en lo absoluto. —agregó con normalidad, paseándose cual león enjaulado por la habitación— De todas formas es una ciudad perdida y masacrada por el pasado.

—Obito: ¿Que dices? —Preguntó impávido— No tiene sentido. Hay gente inocente muriendo en Nagasaki.

—Madara: Mi prioridad ahora es Sendai. Es necesario que protejas esa área. —Murmuró observando unos mapas de la pared— Según la información recibida anoche, los rusos intentaran adueñarse de la ciudad.

—Obito: Kakashi dijo que...

—Madara: —Alzó la voz— **Kakashi no es el que da las ordenes aquí.** —Y le clavó una indiferente mirada de hostilidad— Tu jefe ... **Soy yo.**

—Obito: ¡Ghgk!... —Se quejó con incompetencia. Si hay algo en la vida que odiaba mas...era aquel complejo de superioridad de los mayores al mando. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? — Sendai es una ciudad industrial. La gente muere en Nagasaki...y me necesitan ahí. —Dicho esto, se encamino hacia la salida.

—Madara: ¡General Uchiha!... —Le llamó. Su citado había detenido de golpe el cuerpo de su contrario— ¿Acaso esta desobedeciendo las ordenes de sus superiores? —Lanzo una pregunta llena de claro sarcasmo. Le conocía bien...y sabia que jamás el Uchiha menor, jamás desobedecería una orden— Si fuese así...necesito que me lo informe...para contarle a la plana mayor de sus acciones...

Obito se volteó a verle, pegando una de esas miradas llenas de impotencia y cólera.  
Estaba completamente incapacitado. No podía negársele...el tenia razón...  
 _¿Que es esto? ¿Me está amenazando...? Esa...asquerosa mirada de ironía...como lo detesto. Tch...  
_ No le quedo de otra. Discutir con su familiar seria en vano. Recordó aquellas palabras que su buen amigo le había expresado en el comedor. Quiso pensar que el director se estaba preocupando por su vida también. _Jah...sí, claro...  
_ No...él le conocía muy bien. Madara jamás haría algo...a menos que hubiesen intereses creados de por medio. O al menos algo que le beneficiara...

—Obito: —soltó un suspiro y regreso hacia el escritorio con desazón— ¿Puedo saber que hay en Sendai? —tomó la nomina.

—Madara: —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. _Como es que te tengo de los huevos. Eh...¿Obito?_ — Como bien ya debes de saber. Sendai se caracteriza por ser una ciudad industrial. En Sendai, esta la planta nuclear Rusa de "Koshkipa". Tu misión es ir y destruirla. Esa maldita fabrica está alimentando a los soldados de armamento sumamente peligroso para nosotros. —Y no hacía falta mencionar, que él era parte de la directiva de aquella planta. Nada le haría mas feliz, que ver a sus inversionistas enemigos, sucumbir junto con la guerra—

—Obito: No puedes llegar y volar una fabrica nuclear. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que provocaría esto?

—Madara: Lo tengo presente. Es por eso...que mande a llamar a dos de mis mejores hombres para el trabajo.

—Obito: ¿Eh?... —Preguntó con extrañeza.

—Madara: Te estarán esperando en la garita de salida. —le tomo de los hombros y le dio un par de palmaditas— Confió en que serás el hombre indicado para guiarlos a la victoria.

Pero sus palabras, poco le habían importado al Uchiha menor. En realidad solo le preocuparía una cosa. Mantener a salvo a su pelotón. Sea cual fuese la razón que impulsaba esta misión. Era bastante suicida...si esa planta era importante. Los rusos la defenderían con sudor y sangre...

—Madara: ¡Ah! ¡Obito!...y una cosa más. —Le detuvo justo en la entrada de la oficina— Si la misión llegase a fallar... —Y fue entonces...que sus ojos reflejaron un tono carmesí brillante— **Ni pienses en volver...**

—Obito: ...

 _Tsk...como si su amenaza realmente me intimidara. Madara si sabia como manipular la mente de sus enemigos. ¿Pero hacerlo con su propia familia?.  
Era un hombre de armas tomar y no permitiría que me arruinara la vida por esto.  
_Salió a pasos temblorosos. En realidad...estaba nervioso por la misión, no por sus palabras. _¿Dos hombres especialistas en esto? ¿Quienes podrían ser?  
_ Se había imaginado en el trayecto por el pasillo, que quizás serian altos o robustos. Gente realmente capaz y especializada. Estábamos en medio de una guerra biológica y los jóvenes de hoy eran un tanto "curiosos". Por no decir "raros". De entre sus tropas habían desde Hackers, gamers y grafiteros, hasta cocineros y uno que otro "Skater". _  
_Si. Ese era su pelotón. _Otros tiempos...¿Jah?._ Pero al llegar a la garita...

—Obito: ...

—Soldado: General. Estos son los cadetes Sasori y Deidara. Vienen de la central de Hidaki.

 _¿Hombres capaces para la misión? Yo solo veía...un enano pelirojo con aspecto enfermizo y un chico de sexo dudoso...que escondía uno de sus ojos en su larga cabellera rubia.  
_ Ambos vestían uniforme militar de camuflaje y en sus espaldas, Sasori cargaba un tubo de condensación criogénica y Deidara, un Box genético de bombas de plasma.  
 _Demonios...¿Esto es una broma, Madara? Estos mocosos podrían volar un país entero con lo que llevan ahí...y pareciera que ni enterados..._

—Obito: S-soy... —Tosió un poco— Soy el general Uchiha Obito. Nuestra misión es ir hasta Sendai y volar la planta nuclear inactiva de Koshkipa. Somos un pelotón joven, pero fuerte. Basados en las convicciones del compañerismo y amistad. Mi lema es: Siempre ayudar al amigo, si necesita una mano. —Bien...parecía una buena introducción para ser un general amateur— ¿Creen estar preparados para el trabajo?

No hubo respuesta. El pelirrojo estaba muy concentrado en la "nada". Mientras que el rubio pegaba un bostezo desanimado.

—Obito: Oigan... —venita en su sien.

—Deidara: Si, si. Ya oímos...¿Cuándo partimos? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Obito: Jm... —Soltó una risita irónica— Justo ahora... —Y se retiro del lugar.

Los helicópteros, dejaron suelo a eso de las 3 de la tarde, horario de Fujima.  
Todos parecían estar un tanto nerviosos. Era normal...ninguno de ellos había estado en una guerra antes.  
 _Yo menos...  
Pero eran algo así como mis hijos..._

—Obito: Shinta... —llamo la atención de un chico de aspecto amarillento. Apenas era un soldado joven— ¿Orinaste antes de salir?

—Shinta: Ah...S-si. Se-eñor... —Respondió con incomodidad. Hacía rato que frotaba sus piernas entre sí. Por lo que era normal llegar a deducir que quizás...estaba que se meaba[?]—

 _El trayecto fue demasiado tranquilo. El ruido de las aspas del helicóptero no me alejaban de mis pensamientos. En mi cintura, cargaba un pequeño botiquín blanco que la misma Rin en persona había hecho para mí. Traía todo lo necesario por si algo me pasaba. Incluyendo una nota que decía: "Te estaré observando en la distancia".  
Ella...ella era muy buena, sinceramente.  
Al llegar a Sendai, nos dejaron descender desde las tarimas de un edificio abandonado. La ciudad estaba desolada y en completo silencio. Parecía una de esas películas del fin del mundo...en donde solo el revolotear de las palomas te podía quitar el sueño. Solo éramos 20 hombres nada mas...  
Con la ayuda del transmisor de mi oreja derecha, fui dando las instrucciones en caso de que algún enemigo se apareciera...había que despejar primero la zona antes de tomar resguardo. El primer día fue tranquilo. Nada pasó. Aunque solo habíamos avanzado 10 kilómetros hacia el norte. Las instalaciones de la planta yacían aun mas lejos.  
_Cae la noche en Sendai. Y el destacamento, se refugia en un hospital abandonado. A pesar de que tenía que cuidar de todos por igual...Sasori y Deidara eran prioridad número uno. Se aseguraría de que durmieran cerca de él. Incluso los acompañaría hasta al baño si fuese posible.

—Soldado: Así que... —Yacía sentado a su lado con mucha curiosidad— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces? ¿Eres algo así como una bomba humana?

—Deidara: "Algo así". Uhn... —Asintió.

—Soldado: ¡Wow!...Tu sí que sabes amigo... —exclamó con admiración.

—Deidara: Podría volar un continente completo si quisiera —se mofó con egolatría.

—Sasori: Que horror...no estoy para bromas. —Se volteó dándoles la espalda— Buenas noches.

—Deidara: Usted siempre tan amargado. —Soltó un gruñido.

—Sasori: Desde que salimos de Hidaki que no has dejado de alardear. Eres muy molesto. —no le agradaba para nada la infantilidad con la que su compañero se tomaba el asunto.

—Soldado: ¿Ustedes como se conocieron?

—Deidara: Mhm...digamos que él me enseño todo lo que se. Solo que.. —Extrajo desde su mochila, una granada diseñada por el— Yo lo modifique un poco...uhn

Era pequeña, casi de la forma de un pendrive común. Pero...con el poder de detonar una ciudad completa. Desde pequeño, Deidara se había dejado maravillar con todo tipo de explosiones. A los 10 años, había sido expulsado de su colegio por un incidente en la clase de física. Claro...le había parecido de lo mas cool, volar el salón con plasma ionizada.  
A pesar de que para el imperio era obligación hacer el servicio militar. El...había sido literalmente obligado a ingresar, desde el internado de menores. Toda su vida viviendo solo...alejado de la "civilización" lo había transformado en un peligro para la sociedad por su inestable comportamiento "explosivo". Se irritaba con facilidad...  
 _O al menos...eso leía de el..._  
 _El capitán de mi cuadrilla, Zetsu...yacía intrigado por los nuevos acompañantes._

—Zetsu: ¿Que sabes de los mocosos? —preguntó mientras mordía una manzana.

—Obito: Solo lo que he podido descargar de la base de datos de Hidaki... —dejo escapar un suspiro de agobio, guardando la tableta— Al parecer...el enano rojo no es la gran cosa.

—Zetsu: ¿Qué hay del Rubio? —Exclamó con duda— Me parece de lo más peligroso...

—Obito: ¿Mhm? ¿Por qué lo dices? —ladeo la cabeza con incertidumbre.

—Zetsu: Míralo...pero se disimulado...

Obito no era de esos que conociera a palabra "Disimulado". El era demasiado natural y expresivo para comunicarse. Nah. Ni de broma.  
Clavo sus negros orbes con intriga sobre la contemplación del ojiazul, haciéndole notar de inmediato su penetrante mirada. _¿Conocen esa sensación de que "alguien te está observando...?_ Bueno...su mirada le había incomodado de sobremanera. Y frunciendo el ceño, le devolvió un vocablo de desagrado.

—Deidara: ¿Mhm? ¿Y tú que miras? —apretó los labios en signo de: Tch, idiota.

—Obito: ...—gotita— Si...tienes razón. Se ve algo hostil...—Y suspiró— Solo espero no sea peligroso como tú dices...

Ahh...la primera buena impresión. Nunca falla~. Deidara manejaba el "arte" de la conversación. -Ironía- Y Obito...el de sacar lo mejor de su arte. ¿Hubiera podido ser mejor que eso?  
Los próximos días, de camino a la planta nuclear...serian cruciales para entablar una buena relación entre ambos. Era necesario...el Uchiha debía cuidar del "trasero" del rubio. Y no permitir que sus brotes de explosivos comportamientos terminaran volándole la cabeza a medio mundo. Pero...  
 _Que problema...dudo mucho que llegue a llevarme bien con él. Qué problema...-repitió- En los líos que me he metido..._

* * *

 **Registro Civil de Neo Tokyo, 6 de marzo del 2050.**

—Shikamaru: Aquí esta... —comentó, mientras tecleaba en el ordenador— 28 de abril del 2045. Uchiha Obito contrajo matrimonio en la prefectura de Kioto con un chico llamado Deidara. La ceremonia se hizo completamente privada y aislada de todo. Excepto por el monje del templo Nakano que participo. —Abriendo otro expediente— Una semana después, se realizaron 3 compras habitacionales. Dos a los pies del monte fuji y una en la rivera sur de Okinawa.

—Sasuke: No puede ser... —atónito— Esto debe de ser una broma... —El rostro del Uchiha había perdido el color por completo.

—Naruto: Entonces es verdad. —Observo a su compañero— Lo que dijo el chico en el cementerio ¿No?

—Shikamaru: Según los registros, el acta de divorcio nunca se llevo a cabo, por lo que legalmente y hasta el día de hoy, se mantiene vigente. Al parecer...el general Uchiha se caso por impuesto de bienes.

—Sasuke: ¿Qué es eso? —Ya ni sabía que mierda preguntaba. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

—Shikamaru: Que al morir, todos los bienes materiales y parte del patrimonio familiar, son del cónyuge. En este caso. Es por eso que lleva su apellido. Oficialmente es de tu familia.

—Naruto: ¿Eso quiere decir qué...?

—Shikamaru: Uchiha Deidara es...tu tío.

—Sasuke: Que carajos...

—Shikamaru: Y vaya que hay dinero aquí... —Exclamó con asombro— Fiuf...muchacho...¿Sabías que tu tío estaba podrido en plata?

—Naruto: Es natural...luego de la guerra, fue condecorado como general. Y los uniformados reciben pensiones estrafalarias.

—Shikamaru: No solo por eso...el registro de baja, indica que se retiro por invalidez. Al parecer... —Observó al Uchiha con deje de melancolía— Estaba enfermo...¿Que sabes de eso?

—Sasuke: Lo siento...le perdí el rastro...cuando era solo un niño. —Y era natural, luego de la muerte de su padre...solo le quedaba su padrino— Nunca supe de esto. Yo creí que había muerto en la trinchera en una explosión en Sendai.

—Shikamaru: No, no...para nada. El jamás murió ahí. De hecho... —Clickeando un archivo— El sistema no me deja ingresar a su acta de fallecimiento... —Se quejó, golpeando el teclado.

—Sasuke: ¿Como que no te deja?

—Shikamaru: No...me aparece que la carpeta está vacía... —ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

—Sasuke: Eso es imposible...no puede estar vacía. ¿Estás seguro que buscas en la base correcta?

—Shikamaru: Soy el mejor en esto. ¿Sabes donde estas parado? Si en mi base de datos no existe. Significa que no existe y ya. No inventes —Protestó con orgullo. OSEA.

—Sasuke: Si no hay acta de defunción... —clavó su atónita mirada en los ojos de su amante— Eso quiere decir...

—Naruto: Que Obito esta...

* * *

¡En el próximo capitulo...! Veremos lemon hardcore contra la pared[?] ahq


End file.
